bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsuko Madarame
Atsuko Madarame is a former captain of the Seventh Division and is a Vizard of the Kinenbuke. Appearance Atsuko is a tiny, blonde-haired girl who wears her hair in pigtails. As a shinigami, she wears a standard shinigami uniform, ditching the idea that a captain should wear a captain's robe. She also has rosy red cheeks and big, light blue, eyes. This physical characteristic has caused both Ryan and Seireitou to call her both "shy and adorable". As a result of her thorny disposition and possible insecurities, Atsuko never seems to display much emotion besides her always apparent happiness, and always appears to be smiling. Personality The most childish of the current captains, Atsuko is a rather air-headed and ditsy girl who rarely takes note of the bigger picture around her and is prone to throwing fits over the smallest of things, such as Ryan befriending Seikyo Kawahiru. Her almost idiotic personality frequently irritates her best friend Jessica Getsueikirite, who has noted she is capable of annoying her even while asleep. She seems to be good friends with Ryan, instantly disliking it when Seikyo befriends him. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: She appears to be ambidextrous, initially wielding her zanpakutō with her left hand and then switching to her right during fights with tough opponents. Her best friend Jessica, has noted she is quite powerful despite her appearance. As a captain, she held her own against the brute strength of then 3rd Division Captain Seikyo Kawahiru, while he was deep in the process of hollowfication. She dueled for a while with Ryan's Niban state without using her released state although she is left out of breath. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a captain, Atsuko is a capable fighter, while her aggressive tendencies often make her lash out at other people even under normal circumstances. In battle, Atsuko tends to use kicking tactics in combination with her zanpakutō. Kidō Master: Atsuko is a powerful Kidō master. She is frequently tasked with creating various barriers and binding spells that keep the Kinenbuke (Memory Warriors) headquarters concealed and to mask the groups spirit energy. She is capable of using and fully controlling kido arts up to No 99 without incantation though it seems to tire her. She also has high healing skills. After becoming a captain, she further refined her kido skills to create new spells including alternate types if barriers and healing powers unknown by any other Shinigami, as well as create a unique form of time and space manipulation. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being a Kinenbuke and a Captain, she must have the dual type spiritual pressure like Ryan and the others. This would explain why her kido and zanpakuto is so strong. Zanpakuto Aida no Jikan (間の時間, Space and Time) is Atsuko's zanpakuto. Her Zanpakutō is standard in appearance though its tsuba (decorated sword guard) is decorated in small stars. During her days as a Lieutenant, she would wear it by belt, but as a captain, she normally carries her sword from her right shoulder on her back. * Shikai: Her shikai is released with the phrase, "All the stars shall fall before you...". : Shikai Special Ability: Her shikai allows her to move herself to another location in the blink of an eye. In principle, this move is similar to teleportation, as it revolves around manipulation of time and space rather than accelerated movement, but instead of bringing something to Atsuko, it sends her somewhere. Additionally, it makes no noise and produces no special kind of effect, allowing the her to appear behind someone unnoticed. As such, it is an instant release shikai. * Bankai: Sori no Jikan (反りの時間, Warp of Time) is Atsuko's bankai form. She will first chant, bankai, then, he sword will change into a clock locket that she wears around her neck and will also manifest as two separate blades for her to fight with. The clock works like any other clock, keeping up with the current time, but it also allows her special powers. : Bankai Special Abilities: She can turn back the "hands" of her clock pendant in order to reverse time by one minute. This ability also works if she turns the clock hands forward, causing time to skip forward a minute. Lastly, she can stop the clock, causing time to freeze, though it will only stay frozen for a few moments. Her abilities also only work on opponents/objects within 67 feet of herself. Vizard Aside from her zanpakutō, she has demonstrated no unique personal abilities, but makes liberal use of the generic Hollow abilities. Her hollow mask looks like a demons head, with three horns protruding out of each side of her head. The two top horns seem larger than the others. Atsuko can summon her mask by just shear thought. She doesn't have to make any sort of movements with her hands. Enhanced Hand-to-Hand Combatant: After donning her mask, her hand-to-hand combat increases considerably as she now possesses considerable strength and flexibility, capable of out-fighting a captain-level Bankai during a fight, even with one arm, as she is able to at the very least subdue an unreleased Kakashi Hikaru, a Kinenbuke considered to be the group's leader. Increased Spiritual Power: Her spirit energy becomes very high, noted by her friends to be "worlds apart" from a normal shinigami. However, she is easily overwhelmed by Seireitou's spiritual pressure. She is capable of exerting Spiritual Pressure of overwhelming power. Cero: Once she has donned her mask, Atsuko makes liberal use of Cero in battle, firing them from her mouth. It is the common color red. She also has a habit of firing at point blank range to increase lethality even though she sometimes gets caught in the backlash. Her Cero is powerful enough to neutralize the Cero of fellow Vizard, Temakaki, even though it badly burned her arm. Atsuko has also shown the ability to fire one Cero from each hand, but it is unclear whether this is a unique ability. Quotes * (About Seireitou, the leader of the Order of the Vizards) "Overconfident thinking is flawed because Seireitou does not take all possibilities into account. He may understand the task at hand, the support of his fellows, and the ramifications of his success, and he may have even planned for unanticipated factors—but he has failed to understand his own capabilities. He has planned only for success, because he has concluded that there can be no failure. Every Shinigami, in every task, should prepare for the possibility of failure." Category:Characters